Un flamant rose géant et une blonde
by campot
Summary: Pourquoi est ce qu'il n'y a que à moi que ça arrive ? Je me balade sur la plage et voilà que je me fais suivre par un flamant rose géant ! Je n'ai rien demander moi ... Doflamingo x Oc
1. Prologue

**One Piece appartient à Eiichiro Oda, qui est un génie! Si je pouvais faire quelque chose Ace et Barbe Blanche ne seraient pas morts ...**

* * *

PROLOGUE

Je suis dans le sable de l'île sur laquelle j'étais depuis deux semaines maintenant, sans savoir comment m'en échappée avant qu'ils ne me trouve.

Quand je regarde un bateau au loin, je vais me cacher afin de ne pas me voir.

Un moment où le bateau s'immobilisa et que les personnes à bord descendent, je vois un homme qui mesurait bien 3 mètres de haut, une fille habillée en soubrette, un homme avec des talons, et d'autres tout aussi bizarre les uns que les autres…

Je suis parti pour une chambre d'hôtel avant qu'ils ne veuillent.

Une fois rentrée, je me déshabille et me laisse sous la douche avant de me jeter sur le lit qui pourrait m'appeler, puis m'endormis avant même que ma tête ne touche l'orient.

Au faite, au-dessus c'est moi! Je m'appelle Akas D. Céleste, une blonde aux yeux bleus à 1m95 du soleil pour 60 kg avec un capot D. J'ai deux armes à feu qui sont toutes circonstances (enfin, sauf la douche hein!) Et six poignards qui sont dissimulés sur ma personne!

Niveau caractère, je suis calme, timide, sadique avec les pervers, et j'ai une grande chance quand il s'agit des casinos! Ce qui sert quand on fait souvent les boutiques ...

A oui, j'oublais! Je suis un pirate solo avec une prime de 90 millions de dollars $$$

* * *

**J'espère que le prologue vous plaît! Je suis entrain de faire le chapitre 1 qui ne devrait pas tarder à sortir!**


	2. Chapitre 1

Quand je me suis réveillée ce matin, je ne pensais pas que j'allais me faire traquée par des pirates… sinon je serais restée au lit.

En allant à la taverne qui est à côté de l'hôtel pour prendre le petit déjeuner, j'ai vu que les pirates d'hier était là. Ils étaient entrain de prendre le petit déjeuner avec des tasses de saké devant eux, et semblent être encore dans les vapes.

J'alla m'asseoir au bar et commanda mon propre petit déj avant de demander un journal pour me tenir au courant de l'actualité.

Une fois rassasiée, je partis me changer pour pouvoir aller faire de l'exercice pour garder la forme. Après avoir quitté l'hôtel, je partis en courant vers la plage qui se trouve à côté de la forêt afin de travailler mon endurance et mon agilité en manoeuvrant entre les arbres. Une fois le trotting fini, je suis restée dans la forêt pour pouvoir me concentrer au maximum et pour combattre les animaux afin de garder des réflexes qui pourraient m'être utile à tout moment.

À la fin de mon entraînement, je rentra à l'hôtel et pris une bonne douche bien méritée. En sortant de la douche, je me suis habillée d'un short taille haute blanc, d'une brassière beige avec écrit "Baby girl" dessus, et d'une paire de sandale qui monte jusqu'à mes genoux.

Je parti me balader dans la ville et alla faire un peu les boutiques avant de partir à la taverne pour manger après avoir déposer mes sacs dans ma chambre. Dans la taverne, je pouvais voir que plusieurs hommes se retournait quand je passais devant leurs tables. J'alla m'assoir à une table du fond et attendis que le serveur vienne pour que je puisse commander mon repas. En attendant, je vis que les pirates étaient encore là et que certains jetaient des regards dans ma direction. Une fois avoir commandé, je pus voir que certain des hommes qui me regardaient ce levèrent et vinrent s'asseoir à ma table avant d'entamer la conversation :

Homme 1 ( en me souriant avec des dents noirs ) : salut ma belle, tu ne te sens pas seule ? On peut te tenir compagnie si tu veux…  
Moi ( ennuyée ) : Non merci, je suis très bien toute seule, vous pouvez retournés à vos tables.  
Homme 2 ( en s'approchant de ma chaise et en posant sa main sur mon épaule ) : mais voyons, on voit bien que tu ais seule, on va pas te laisser alors que tu pourrais avoir de la bonne entreprise avec qui discuter…  
Moi ( en commençant à m'énerver ) : quand je dis que je ne veux pas que vous soyez à ma table c'est pas pour rien donc si vous ne voulez vous faire ridiculiser devant toute la taverne je vous conseille de partir dans 10 secondes.  
Homme 3 ( arrogant ): oh mais c'est qu'elle mordrait la petite dame !  
Moi ( avec une moue et en commençant à me sentir agacée ) : si tu veux être encore entier demain je te conseille de ne pas m'appeler petite.  
Homme 3 ( en me souriant avec son air arrogant à la con ) : et qu'est-ce que tu me ferais si je te rappelle petite ?  
Moi ( en lui souriant doucement avec un air sadique autour de moi ) : d'abord je te casse la machoire, puis je casse le bras de ton copain car il commence vraiment à m'énerver, ensuite j'arrache les dents de ton autre copain car il a vraiment besoin d'aller chez le dentiste et enfin je vous castre tous les trois, … Est-ce que ça vous va où est-ce que je rajoute des côtes cassés ?

En voyant que je ne plaisantais pas, ils se mirent tous les trois à courir vers la sortie avec tous les regards sur eux, quand ils furent sortie ma nourriture arriva et je commença à manger avant de me rendre compte que c'était calme. Levant la tête, je pouvais voir que tout le monde me regardais, bouche bée pour les civils et légèrement impressionner pour les pirates, je leur lança un regard de travers et retourna à ma nourriture qui semblait m'appeler.

Quand j'eu finis mon repas, je suis aller payé puis je suis partis vers le casino qui était au coin de la rue. Une fois dedans, je me dirigea vers les machine à sous, et joua une fois pour voir si j'allais avoir de la chance aujourd'hui,... $$$ JACKPOT ! Je vous jure, j'ai énormément de chance ! Une fois avoir échangé mes beris en jetons, je partis à la table de poker et trouva une place devant le croupier en mettant mes jetons devant moi…

Une heure plus tard, je partis de la table quand je vis les regards désespérés des autres joueurs. Quand j'alla échanger mes jetons en beris pour repartir, je vis un homme blond me regarder depuis sa table où il avait une fille en bikini sur les genoux, je baissa vite les yeux en rougissant avant de partir rapidement vers la sortie.

Je pouvais presque sentir le sourire qu'il avait sur le visage quand il a remarqué que je rougissais. J'eu alors l'impression qu'il me regardais depuis un moment et me demanda s'il était là depuis que j'étais arriver.

En sortant dans la rue, je vis que les pirates étaient sur le point de rentrer dans le casino. Quand je passa à côté d'eux, ils me lancèrent un regard avant de parler à voix une fois qu'ils étaient sûr que je ne pouvais pas entendre ce qu'ils disaient. Je fis la moue car je savais qu'ils parlaient de moi.

Une fois dans ma chambre, je déposa mon sac avec mes beris sur la table et alla me jeter sur mon lit. Je pensa à la journée qui venait de passer et je me tourna vers la table de nuit où je pouvais ma suce me regarder. Je tendis le bras pour la prendre et la plaça dans ma bouche avant de vite sentir la fatigue me prendre sans que je n'ai mangé le dîner…


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

**_Salut les gars, désolé du temps que j'ai mis pour poster le chapitre 2... J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même !_**

On arrive enfin sur l'île où j'avais des affaires à régler. Heureusement que ce n'était qu'un voyage de 2 semaines car il y a beaucoup de marines dans le coin… même si je suis shishibukai, je ne les aimes pas forcément.

Enfin bref, nous arrivons dans une crique avec une plage, pour pouvoir garder le navire hors des yeux des civils ( quand bien même j'aime voir leurs regards se remplirent de peurs quand nous nous amarrons avec le drapeau noir… )

Quand je regarda autour de moi après être descendu du bateau, je cru voir un mouvement venu des arbres qui entourent la crique. Cependant, quand je regarda de plus près, je vis une fille plutôt grande dans le mêtre 90 a peu prêt. Elle se retourna cependant vite et parti avant que les autres n'aient le temps de voir qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre que nous sur la plage.

Suite à ça, je n'y fit pas plus attention et me concentra pour commander l'équipage d'aller faire le réapprovisionnement et de vérifier que le bateau est toujours en état.

Une fois que tout fut fait, nous partîmes demander si une auberges pouvait nous accueillir le temps que le logpose recharge et le temps de voir si je pouvais récupérer des informations sur la fille qui nous espionnait ce matin.

Nous avons réussis à trouver une auberge pour la nuit et le lendemain matin, nous étions tous entrain de nous réveiller avec le petit déjeuner sous nos nez. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer la fille de la plage qui alla ensuite commander un petit déjeuner également. Une fois qu'elle eu finit, elle partit vers la sortie faire je ne sais quoi.

La matinée passa rapidement, pendant que les autres s'occupait de leurs propres affaires, je fis quelques recherches sur la jeune fille pour trouver qu'elle avait 17 ans et était sur l'île depuis quelques semaines auparavant, le reste semblait flou cependant.

Quand vint l'heure du midi nous partîmes vers la taverne pour manger. Une fois poser à une table avec Baby 5, Gladius, Trébol, Diamante et Jora, nous commandons encore une fois un repas. La fille de ce matin passa la porte avec des habits qui lui collait à la peau et qui la faisaient ressembler à la babygirl dont tout le monde pourrait rêver de posséder.

Pendant le repas, il y eu de l'agitation du côté de la fille… ( faudrait peut être que je cherche comment elle s'appelle… ). Trois gars sont venus lui chercher des noises, je sens que ça va être amusant !

Après qu'elle eu finit de les remettre à leurs places, ils sont partis comme des fusées par peur qu'elle ne mette ses menaces à exécution ( ce qui pourrait faire très mal ). En retournant à son repas abandonné, elle regarda autour de la pièce quand elle remarqua qu'il n'y avait plus de bruit. Elle croisa mon regard une seconde avant de retourner manger son assiette.

Une fois le repas fini, nous avons décidé de se séparer pour profiter d'une journée de détente avant que les affaires sérieuses ne commencent. En me promenant dans la rue, je vis un casino et y rentra.

Après une heure de jeux, je me posa sur un canapé mis à disposition des clients et regarda dans la salle si je voyais quelqu'un de mon équipage. Au lieu de cela, je trouva la fille de ce midi et me dit que l'on se croise beaucoup sur cette île. Elle semblait savoir ce qu'elle faisait et gagnait beaucoup d'argent pendant tout l'après-midi.

Pendant que je regardais, je vis que certains de mes compagnons m'avait rejoint dans ma contemplation. Je pense qu'elle a pris pitié des autres joueurs car au bout d'un moment elle partit et se dirigea vers la sortie. Je vis qu'elle croisa plusieurs de mes pirates et je pense avoir vu une moue se mettre sur son visage avant que la porte du casino ne se referme derrière elle. Ainsi continua la soirée sans revoir la jolie petite fille que j'avais pu observer toute la journée.


End file.
